mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Lust and Misty Rosaceae
Backstory The daughters of a well off, if somewhat corrupt, merchant family, Lust and Misty were groomed at a young age to be the perfect tools for the family. Or so it was meant to be anyway. Born in Atlas, they were sent to Vale for huntress training. It was assumed by their parents that training them in Atlas would backfire, revealing their business. So off to the kingdom of Vale they went. Not even old enough to begin school, the twins started their training. It was mostly physical training at the start, building their bodies into the tools their parents wanted. This continued till they hit the age of ten. Now came the true hell for the sisters. Not only was there intense physical training now, but a great deal of teaching being added to it. Given only a few hours to sleep each day, the twins were learning everything they would ever need to know for the family. This brutal training lasted for two years. The reason it stopped was simple. Lust and Misty's parents were killed. The victims of assassination, the man responsible had been caught at the time. Then the business came to light. The small fortune disappeared in an instance. Lust and Misty ended up with a measly inheritance that would barely get them a place to stay. The two of them were alone in a kingdom that was not their own, with nothing and no one to guide them. It took some time for the twins to regain their life. Most of their life had been spent for their parents, but now that they were gone they had to find their own reason for living. Ironically, the idea came from their parents. Beacon Academy. It was likely that they weren't actually going to be trained there, but with what little they had been given, they could make that choice for themselves. And just like that, the sisters used everything they had left to enter combat school. And then they blew away everyone's expectations. Two orphans with nothing came to the school with skills akin to those leaving it. But throughout their time at the school, they never once flaunted their skill. In fact, when the staff saw the results of their transcripts, they had a feeling the girls hadn't given it their all. And so the reached Beacon. The goal they set themselves years ago. At team of four. LMON. Four students of unusual quality. But despite this quality, they slid under the radar during Beacon. The truth was simple. They didn't want to be the best, they just wanted to have a life. Appearance Lust and Misty are almost mirror images, right down to their clothing. Because of their semblances, they wear fairly minimalistic clothing, leaving both their arms, legs and midriff bare. To help counter this they have a split skirt that covers their legs but is easy to remove. Most of this is white with blue accents. As for the girls themselves, they are sitting comfortably between lean, muscled and plump. Not quite curvy, not quite toned. Much to their annoyance, neither of them are well developed either. But then we come to their difference. Lust has a stunning dark red mass of hair reaching just below her shoulder blades. Misty's hair is the same length, but her light pink hair is pulled back in a ponytail and pinned up. Weapons and skills Weapons: Indulgence and Fog A pair of Telescopic Dust Whip Staves, Indulgence and Fog are used by Lust and Misty respectively. As similar to their twin as their owners, these TDWS' have several core features. At their most compact they exactly what you'd expect from the grip of a whip with a six metre reach when the whip is deployed. As as staff, they triple in length, stopping just shy of two metres. The whip can also be deployed in this form. Lastly is the Dust. They have several compartments for Dust to be loaded in, however some can only be used while they're in the form of a staff. Skills and abilities The twins are rather skilled in several forms of combat. This is partly due to their constant fighting, but they certainly didn't lack real training. In reality, they had some of the best training available. Though best is subjective. Skilled beyond most their age, Lust and Misty have fantastic combat abilities and excellent teamwork. Semblance: Photosynthesis The semblance shared by the twins is an unusual one. When active, their skin absorbs sunlight and stores this energy in preparation for it's second ability. What this is is the release of energised particles from their body that act like small floating mines. Without Dust they are no more than a minor annoyance, however when Dust is used they become much more dangerous. Each particle isn't a danger by itself, but they are often made in large swarms should the girls have enough sunlight. A particle will last no longer than five minutes and can be moved should the wind be strong enough. The twins have never found the limit of their semblance, however it can be just as dangerous for themselves and is rarely used as more than a support measure. Personality Possibly the most comical twins you'll ever see. Lust and Misty probably love each other a little too much. In fact, their love is so strong they can stand each other. When they're not being weirdly intimate, they're at each others throats. In fact, they hate each other so much they tend to get weirdly intimate. They're really just the weirdest sisters you could even imagine. But that's only towards each other. With other people they're fairly normal and reasonably nice. Even while they're squabbling with each other they managed to deal with people appropriately. And somehow they still managed to have fantastic teamwork with each other. Trivia *Lust is a darker shade of red, while misty rose is a shade of pink. *Misty Rosaceae. Misty Rose. Just in case you missed it in the previous line. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development